Draco The Dragon Princess
by I am Millie Ishtar Motou
Summary: Draco and Harry are twins they were male morn in St. Merlin's hospital for male pregnanciesrnPairings: DracoLuciusHarry
1. Confessions and sex

Disclaimer: **_I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! OR OTHER CHARCTERS BELONGING TO J.K.ROWLING..._** It has come to my attention that if you do not like**_ Malfoycest! SLASH! (male/male pairings)PLEASE DO NOT READ! _**I have no intention of accepting flames if you do however send me some then I'll just send you an email...Of course I may even send an email thanking you...just see then shall we? Off you read then...

Draco The Dragon Princess

Chapter One: Confessions and sex

**Draco's P.O.V**

Someone breathed down my neck I felt cold pleasant shivers run down my spine. Father's breath tickled my neck it felt beautiful and so..so..so...Right!

"Hello there Draco" My father, Lucius Malfoy sniggered. I couldn't help but smirk at my pure blooded father.

"Hello Father" I smirked. "What are you doing?"

"I am just admiring you my son!" He whispered sending another chill up and down my spine.

"Well father what were you admiring exactly?" I asked. He spooked me a little as he gave me a very un-malfoyish grin, he begun to tick his words of his fingers starting with...

"Your ass" continuing with, "Your thin beautiful pale skin, you're pure blooded, you're in Slytherin, You're Hot (I blushed at this part) you're my son and I am very proud of you" He finished. He bent down on one knee, down to my level (after all I am only 16!)

And he kissed me. You're probably thinking I thought this was GROSS but actually I loved my father. Dear Gods I wanted him, correction I _needed_ him! Oh Gods help me! I am falling for my own dear father.

"Princess are you alright?" I laughed at my father's sense of humour as he would usually call me his Prince.

"Yes Father, I think..." My words were stopped as a whispered shh and a finger was gently pushed against my lips. He moved his finger away from my lips and roughly brushed his lips against mine. My Father pulled me into a harsh yet caring kiss that was going to haunt me in a very pleasant way for the rest of my life. I gave a whimper as he pulled away stopping the kiss. I _didn't _want the kiss to end.

"Shall we go to my room or your room Draco?" My father asked me. I backed off. Shocked and horrified, however this one of my, how shall I put it? **Acts**.

"Draco!" He said calmly yet sternly "Please Draco I know this is one of your _acts_!" I ran

(in hope that I could fool my father better.) My Father yelled "_locus momentus_." There was a loud locking noise, father had locked the doors!

"Father please.." I whispered, still acting.

"Am I going too fast for you Draco?" My father asked me gently.

"Yes father" I whispered (yep I am still acting).

"Very well Draco.." My Father unlocked the doors with a tap of his wand and yelled, "_Aloha Mora_." Now of you go then Draco I have business to attend to.." My father looked upset. However I went outside I knowing that if my father were going to take me...he wouldn't rape me! (He did have a reputation to uphold after all!)

"Oh Gods father" I gasped. I was sweating, naked and panting.

"Please father harder faster" I begged.

"Of course Draco _my_ Princess" Lucius gasped.

I moaned as he thrusted harder and faster with every finger that he pushed into me he now had 3 fingers in me I couldn't hold back he cupped my cock with the other hand. Gods I love my father. I swallowed. I was holding back tears of sexual pleasure. I am a Malfoy and I'm not about to cry not in front of anyone _including _my father.

"Draco!" Father pounced on me like a savage vampire

"Dear Gods!" I cried

He was going to tear me the pain was already killing me...

I woke up I looked at the clock 1:00 am! I was sweating my left hand was pinching my right nipple whereas my right hand was on my hard cock covered in a sticky silvery greyish substance. "Dad I've come! Dad! Gods Dad I love you you're hot and sexy and I'm just as proud of you as you are me!" I finished. Before I could even realise that what I said was what I yelled. A tall sexy figure was leaning against the door. He was wearing a robe that yelled "I'm rich! I'm Powerful! My son lovesme, my son wants to fuck me! And I'm kinky!"

"Well now Draco! Having a good dream where we?" My father smirked.

"Yeah actually I did!" I exclaimed.

"Was it about Maui?" Father asked as he sat on the end of the bed. He leaned forward his lips were an inch from mine. Now being the Draco Malfoy that I am I wanted to play stubborn.

"No it wasn't!" I snapped. However my father wasn't fooled.

"I know it was Draco!" He smirked.

"I know that you know it was!" I smirked back.

"Gods! Draco you look just like me!" My Father eyes were still cold and stern however I thought that I could almost see them go soft. I shook it off.

"Well DUH! You gave me my blonde hair, my cold blue eyes, my soft pale skin, my vanity and my stubborn attitude!" I laughed as he tickled my legs.

"I know you want me Draco..I know that you _want me to take you_.." My father licked my throat. I moaned.

"Father I don't want you...I _need_ you!" I exclaimed.

"Right then Draco" My father suddenly got serious. "This is going to hurt..are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Please" I answered. It was all I could say this was going to be better than I thought.

My father pushed his tongue into my mouth. Believe it or not we fought for dominance. I nearly succeeded however my father was stronger. He ripped off my shirt as he broke the kiss.

"Hey that's my favourite shirt!" I scowled.

"So I'll buy you a new one." He said.

My father licked my chest. His tongue was cold and rough against my soft pale skin. He trailed his tongue up, placing gentle kisses on my neck. He then got off the bed, took off his robe and got _into_ bed with _me_. He was wearing pair of snake boxers made of green and black silk. I got hard. Fortunately for me he didn't notice...or did he?

"Say father are you going to take me now?" I asked blushing.

"No Draco! I'll take you tomorrow!" He licked my chest again. I let out a moan.

"Gods Dad do you have to do that?" I asked.

"Yes I do! Anyway...goodnight, Draco, my Dragon Princess!" My father whispered lovingly in my ear.

"Goodnight, Dad, my King of Evil!" I whispered back.

To Be Continued...?

Ahem I would really appreciate it if you reviewed however you don't have to...those who want to remain anonymous can email me privately...thank you for reading my story I sincerely hope you have enjoyed reading it..

_Millie I. Motou_


	2. If only they knew

Disclaimer: **_I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! OR OTHER CHARACTERS_** **_BELONGING TO J.K. ROWLING! (Trust me if I did I'd make Draco fuck his Dad all the time!) _**

Attention: **_Malfoycest! SLASH! (You get the picture...) Please do not read if you don't like this story remember reviews are welcome...flames are not! _**

Author's Note: **_Please note that times and dates are nothing to do with the books! Also I want to say a huge thank you to: Cazzi-18 for pointing out the mistakes, which I will try to pay more attention to within this chapter! So this is for you Cazzi! _**

Draco The Dragon Princess

Chapter Two: If only they knew

**Lucius' P.O.V**

My Son was breathing softly against my chest. I wrapped an arm around my beautiful baby boy. It seemed only yesterday that his _other_ father was bringing him out of _St. Martins Male Birth Centre_. Yes I was gay. I only married Nacrissa because I didn't want everyone to know whom I was gay with. However when she died after Draco's father (along with his wife thanks To The Dark Lord!) I gave up looking for a partner.

"Hey Daddy!" Draco muttered stroking me down my chest.

"Good Morning Draco! Sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah! I've never slept better in weeks..." He smirked that Malfoy smirk that I was always so proud to see.

"I love you Dad," He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I whispered back. I decided to go into the bathroom and have a shower however Draco had other ideas. I didn't want to upset Draco however I really did need a wash.

"Draco..!" I frowned.

"But Daddy!" He moaned giving me a wink. I sighed. I would kiss him and give sweet sweet love to him later, however right now I really wanted to get clean.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" I whispered seductively. "If you don't let me get clean I will be leaving the family fortune to your brother..?" I gasped. SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

"WHAT?" He looked shocked, puzzled and angry.

"Ok Dragon I won't lie to you!" I promised gently. "Erm..Draco I don't know how to put this but...you have a twin but he's not identical.."

"How?" Draco asked me.

"Well it's not easy to explain but...You never had a mother!" I grinned at his face it was full of mixed emotions. Whoever said that Malfoy's couldn't ever feel any emotions was wrong VERY wrong!

"You mean I was Male born?" He asked.

"Yes!" I replied.

"Ok! So who's my twin?" He questioned.

"Harry James Potter!" I laughed.

"Ok so Harry's my twin then...OH HOLY SHIT! HIS DAD MUST BE MY DAD!" Draco fainted. I caught him before his could bang his delicate head. I got my pink fluffy fan and tried to calm my son down with it.

"Draco are you ok?" I asked as he finally woke up.

"Yeah but..last year in my fifth year at Hogwarts I er..." He fainted again.

I poured some water over him.

"...fucked him!" He gasped before finally fainting again. I didn't know what to say. I wouldn't be able to take his virginity away from him. I cried. Oh Merlin's beard I am crying!

They say Lucius Malfoy never cries but here I am sobbing my eyes out.

Once I had got over the fact that my son wasn't a virgin I decided that I would go and have my shower. I felt myself getting hard. The thought of _twinfoycest _really got me horny. Damn that blonde beauty. I will kill The Dark Lord for, ever taking my son and my boyfriend away from me..

(_flashback_)

_**Hogwarts Lucius' sixth year (still Lucius' P.O.V)**_

_I took James Harry Potter into my arms linking his fingers with mine as I gently danced with him. "James?" I asked._

"_Yes my love?" His green eyes full of lust and emotion, his dark messy hair fell over his eyes. _

"_Are you ready?" I asked him kissing his soft pink lips lightly. _

"_Ready for what?" He asked looking slightly puzzled._

"_Ready for me..t..to take you.?" I asked. Oh well done Lucius! I mentally scowled myself. You've probably gone way too fast! _

"_I don't what to say!" He laughed sweetly. Snapping me out of my thoughts._

"_Hmm yeah?" I answered._

"_Please take me!" He muttered seductively after a comfortable silence._

"_Fine I will," I took James then and there. He screamed my name. Then **he** turned up._

"_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING MALFOY" Tom Marvalo Riddle screamed. "YOU ARE A FUCKING TRAITOR LUCIUS !" _

"_YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT RUBEUS EXPELLED!" My boyfriend almost punched Tom in the face. I had to hold him back._

"_OH SHUT UP POTTER!" Tom yelled. "AS FOR YOU MY TRAITOR OF A SEXY SLYTHERIN...I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER!" He walked off._

_**20 years later...**_

_I have found out that my boyfriend is pregnant with twins! I am so happy. Today is the day he is meant to be having them._

_**3 hours later...**_

"_Lucius it hurts!" James is hurting. He's already given birth to a beautiful baby boy with sapphire eyes. _

"_I shall call him Draco Lucius Malfoy!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around my boyfriend. _

_**5 minutes later... **_

"_How was it sweetheart?" I asked him. Kissing him lightly on the forehead._

"_Fine..sore..but ok.." He smiled. I winked._

"_So what are you going to call our son James?" I asked him._

"_Harry James Potter!" He whispered so that only I could hear him," I frowned. _

"_What?" He asked._

"_Why not Harry James **Malfoy**?" I answered._

"_Because you have given our first born your sirname and I thought since we're both guys it doesn't matter.." He answered back innocently. I smiled._

"_Ok then if that is what you want..He shall indeed be called Harry James Potter!" I laughed._

_**2 days later...**_

"_You're leaving me?" I asked crying._

"_Yes and I'm taking Harry with me!" James cried._

"_I'm keeping Draco!" I looked at my sleeping son and I kissed him on the forehead._

"_Goodbye..Malfoy!" He picked up Harry and drove off._

"_Goodbye..Potter!" I whispered even though I knew he had gone._

_**3 weeks later...**_

_I'd heard the news..James and his new wife lily are dead they'd only got married two weeks ago. I guess that's it...Harry would be in his aunt's care now. Damn if only they knew..._

To Be Continued...?

_Millie I. Motou_


	3. The truth is out

Disclaimer:**_ I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! OR OTHER CHARACTERS_** **_BELONGING TO J.K. ROWLING! (if I did let's just say parent's wouldn't read it to their children!)_**

Attention:**_ Malfoycest! SLASH! (not for the faint hearted...) Please do not read if you don't like this story remember reviews are welcome...flames are not! _**

Author's Note: **_Please remember that times and dates are nothing to do with the books! And can I say a really big thank you to votelarry4prez! As you are so kind so yeah..This chapter is for you!_**

_**(IMPORTANT: By the way I have changed St. Martins hospital for male pregnancies to St. MERLINS hospital for male pregnancies for added humour...well it made me laugh...) **_

Draco The Dragon Princess

Chapter three: The truth is out..

Harry's P.O.V

(_Dream sequence_)

"Don't cry Harry..shhh Daddy's here," a man with silvery eyes kissed me on the forehead. I giggled lovingly I closed my eyes, then I woke up again only to find another man was cradling me in his arms.

"_There...there Harry...my sweet angel." He whispered. My Dad James Harry Potter...But who was the other man? Just Then I saw a baby being cradled in the other man's arms..a boy with baby blue eyes and three baby blonde hairs on top of his head._

"_Draco what's the matter?" I heard the other man ask._

"_Lucius love is something wrong?" My Dad asked him. _

"_I don't know!" Lucius exclaimed tears forming at the edge of his eyes. I blinked, suddenly we were at a hospital. _

"_Welcome to St. Merlin's hospital for male pregnancies how may I help you?" I heard a mid-husband ask._

"_My love is in trouble I think he's due!" I heard Lucius cry. _

"_Right follow me.." The mid-husband said sweetly pointing to a room labelled "Emergency pregnancies." Soon My Dad was giving birth to two baby boys._

"_Draco Lucius Malfoy" I heard Lucius name the baby-blue-eyed boy. _

"_I shall call you Harry James Potter!" I heard my father name me._

"_How come it's not Harry James MALFOY?" Lucius asked frowning..._

(_end dream sequence_)

I woke up that was really strange dream! Whoa! Wait a sec...how come it seemed so real like it happened before. I'm sure I had that dream sometime before. I am so confused. And why was I sure that I needed to ask Draco? Ok...ok I admit it I am lovers with that guy...he is so hot but I reckon he has the answers I need.

**Dearest Dwaco  
I need some answers I think I am your twin I know it sounds daft right?  
love  
Boo Boo**

I sent the letter of with Hedwig I hope I get answers soon. Well that was fast..

**Dear Boo Boo  
Yes we are twins it's ok we fucked...I love Dad, come over!  
love Dwaco**

I picked up my firebolt and zoomed over to my lover's house. Where I was greeted by Lucius.

"My Son!" He hugged me tight. I could hardly breathe.

"Ok let me get this straight..I am Draco's twin! You are my father! And I was male born!" My mind was twirling.

"Yes my Son!" Lucius kissed me on the forehead. He frowned at my scar. "Stupid Voldemort and to think he used to love me!"

"Er..Dad can I show Harry to his room..." Draco asked.

"Wait a minute princess there's something I have to tell you..."

To Be Continued...?

I know I'm evil! But whatcha gonna do if you review I'll update so sorry about the short chapter...

_Millie I. Motou_


End file.
